outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Love To This Employment
is the eleventh episode of Season Six and the 100th episode overall. Synopsis Grandpa sees potential in an old associate, as Hayden harnesses creative man power. Plot All is not well with Grandpa and Ngaire, as a chance run in with a parking warden reveals a long lost associate – Sparky. He has sworn off women and is living a new under cover life as a respecter of rules and writer of tickets, but Grandpa sees a golden opportunity to get his crew back together. Sparky is reluctant, but Grandpa blackmails him to do one last job. The problem is deciding what it will be. Ngaire is finding that living with her husband is ruining their sex life, so appeals to Judd to take Ted back. But when Grandpa discovers this, he feels betrayed and walks out on Ngaire. Loretta is giving Van his first training in management. But to be on the safe side, she’s diverted the Tool Guy phone. Van finds management so dull and easy he suspects that Loretta has been ripping them off. In revenge, Loretta turns the phone back on. Loretta and Hayden have low budget plans to refurbish the brothel, but when Aaron and the Gooch are inspired, Hayden sees a way to harness their creativity. Loretta is not impressed with their plans, but allows Hayden free rein, as long as he agrees to pay for it. She also baulks at Judd’s quote to install security. But when Grandpa sees the quote, he is very inspired. He calls the crew together for their first job, but they are slightly mystified when it seems to be some kind of office building with no obvious loot. Grandpa delivers his cut price security system to Loretta, with Sparky to install it. Loretta blackmails Sparky into further electrical work and encourages the tools to further excess in order to punish Hayden. Ngaire, worried for Ted, lobbies Judd afresh as Judd discovers that one of his clients has been robbed – and what is missing is the security system itself. Grandpa crows at this victory over the oinker, though Jethro is a little worried and also not keen to have Grandpa living on his couch. Judd finds the whereabouts of the missing security system and takes Grandpa on. Seeing that Grandpa is not about to back down, Judd offers a compromise. But Grandpa has conditions: Judd has to move to the caravan and make a full apology. It’s back to stalemate as Judd repossesses the stolen goods. Loretta now demands restitution and Grandpa once again gathers his crew. But they find the mission demeaning and bail, leaving Grandpa crewless. In desperation he seeks out Ngaire, who is now missing Ted and prepared not to heed Judd’s warnings. Ngaire and Ted knock off an appliance and electrical warehouse. Their passion is rekindled, but they now agree that they need to live apart. Grandpa feels victorious, but Jethro counsels caution. He needs Grandpa on the outside. Grandpa finds a new place of abode, bunking at Van’s with Eric. Back at the brothel, Angel is taking an interest in Sparky and Eric feels put out. Loretta is put out to find the workers slacking off, as Hayden is rewarding them for their hard work at ‘Loretta’s’. Loretta is shocked to find this will be the name of their establishment, and also discovers that Hayden has finessed the workers into finding their own materials. And for their labour, they’re being paid in sexual favours. Aaron and the Gooch are not unhappy with this deal. Sparky is more worried, having sworn off women – but fortunately perhaps, Angel is no woman. Category:Season Six